The Barcelona Sun
by HeatFirePassion
Summary: For 2 years, Nick wanders the street in Barcelona hoping to see her... ONE-SHOT NILEY NO LAST NAMES PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! xx


Nick walked around the crowded streets he was so use to after 2 long years. All he had was his guitar case and of course his guitar. As he watched the tourists walking past him with their new cameras, smiling faces and hopes of an adventure in this strange land. He remembered when he was once like that young and naïve with _her_. When they roamed around in each other's embraces, with nothing on their mind but their love for each other and seeing this new wonderful place…

"_Nick, take my picture" She passed her camera to Nick as she leaned against a statue in the town square of beautiful Barcelona._

_Miley posed with a peace sign with the statue. Nick smiled putting his eye on the camera to take a photo of his girlfriend. Nick pushed the button, that made a small click and then he pulled it away from his face. Nick gazed down at the photo, gently smiling at the piece of perfection in his life, Miley._

"_Is it that bad?" Miley joked putting her head on Nick's shoulder as they both looked at the photo._

"_Of course not" Nick replied, "Since when did I take a bad photo?"_

"_Well there was that one time, you forgot to take the lens cap off" Miley smirked, while Nick blushed in embarrassment._

"_Oh and that one time, you forgot the battery" Miley continued on while Nick blushed more._

"_And what about the time you…" Miley was interrupted as Nick held her face kissing her deeply. Nick smiled into the kiss, he knew it was the only way to shut her up._

Nick smiled at the old memories that he once shared with _her_. _She_ was his first love, and his only love to this day, he knew that he could never fully devote himself to someone else as _she_ would always haunt his thoughts. Nick sat by a very familiar bench waiting as if someone would come and surprise him, no one ever did…

_Nick sat down on the bench, sweating slightly from the heat of the __Spanish sun. He couldn't find her, everywhere he looked and he still couldn't find her. He frowned with failure and anger, why could he find her? Did he just lose her in a big city like this?_

_Suddenly everything went black with a few hints of light to be seen. Nick held the soft small hands, in his own. Nick instantly grinned knowing who it was._

"_Guess who?" The mystery person __said her bubbly side coming out_

"_Um…by the feel of these hands, someone who doesn't moisturize enough" Nick joked, receiving a hard hit in the back of the head._

_Nick began to rub the back of his head as the pain came with the slap while Miley stomped over beside Nick on the bench with her arms crossed over her chest._

"_You're really bad at Hide and Seek, it was me, dumbass" Miley grumpily responded to Nick._

_Nick chuckled softly putting Miley into his arms "Of course, I knew it was you, I could tell by your perfectly manicured nails"_

_Nick grinned as he slowly brought Miley's hands to his lips and kissed them softly, over and over again. Miley smiled as he did this, watching how delicate Nick was with her like she was his most prized possession, which she was._

He sat a few minutes longer to enjoy the view, kids running along the church steps, playing games and having fun. A wedding had just happened with the church bells going off, with the flower decorations will in place, it was a picture perfect spot. It was with _her_ that he found this beautiful spot, it was with _her _he wanted to spend his whole life with…

_Nick and Miley ate ice-cream as they watched a happy couple exit the __church; it looked like such a happy moment filled with loved ones and good times. As the couple was covered with confetti by their family and friends, Nick couldn't help but look at Miley's expression._

"_What?" Miley smirked seeing Nick look at her with loving eyes._

"_Nothing, just thinking" Nick shook his head smiling, he was having crazy thoughts, and how could he tell Miley?  
"Ok then, tell me what you're thinking" Miley requested hitching her leg on the bench and leaning her body against the back of the bench. Nick mirrored her actions to lean the side of his body against the bench to face Miley._

"_Do you really wanna know?" Nick questioned, licking his ice-cream. Miley nodded, continuing to eat her ice-cream._

"_Well when I saw that couple leaving the church, I pictured my self getting married there" Nick shrugged, but Miley he was holding something back._

"_And who's gonna be your bride?" Miley asked raising her eyebrow at him._

_Nick blushed slightly, "I was hoping maybe…"_

"_Maybe…" Miley smiled, l this was going in the way she hoped._

"_You" Was all Nick said before just looking down at his ice-cream._

_Miley smiled at the thought the Nick wanted her to be his bride. She lifted her cone to Nick's face gently putting some of the dessert on Nick's nose. Nick's head perked up._

"_Hey!" Miley giggled at Nick's response before softly kissing his nose, getting off all the ice-cream, also wiping off any excess with a tissue. She then kissed his lips softly before pulling away._

"_I'd like that" Miley softly whispered in his ear. "I'd like to be your bride"_

_A smile released from Nick's lips dropping the cone immediately grabbing Miley's face to kiss her, making her cone drop as well. All while their cones melted, they leaned their foreheads against each others talking about their possible wedding._

Nick stood up, shaking his head in reminiscing of moments had. He stood in the crowded square, as people drank their coffees at the local cafes, tourists still wondering around taking in all the sights of the famous Spanish town. Nick dropped his guitar case and opened it up, photographs and treasures he's kept for so long remained attached to the top of the case. Nick kneeled down gazing at the photo's of his family, his close friends and most importantly _her_._ She_ always placed little notes in his guitar case without his knowledge, his most favorite note being 'I love you :)" His fingers gently traced against the old note, feeling the indentation of _her_ words scribble across the post it.

"_What are you doing now?" Nick asked coming back from getting lunch to see Miley placing notes all over his guitar case._

"_Just putting a few little reminders for you" Miley shrugged placing post it after post it on the inside of the case._

_Nick smiled passing the sandwich to Miley as he sat down to examine his guitar case on the chair beside him. She watched him as she ate her __lunch; he read each and every note and loved them all, almost as much as he loved her. Nick smiled at each one, tracing over her curly handwriting. The notes said:_

'_Nick J is Off the Chain! __Lol'_

'_Before the Storm will always be us :)'_

'_June 11 2006, our first day together :)'_

'_Just keep me in your heart and I'll appear'_

'_I'll always be your Miley :)'_

_Nick looked up at Miley, he couldn't stop smiling at the little notes she'd left him._

"_I'll never take them off, not ever" Nick shaking his head refusing, to even think about getting rid of them._

"_You bet not" Miley firmly replied, finishing her meal._

"_I won't, the day I do will mean I stopped loving you" Miley turned to look at Nick with pleading eyes hoping that day would never come._

"_Which is never" Nick smiled comforting her, as she smiled back in return._

"_Oh I forgot a very important one" Miley wiped the bread crumbs off her hands taking out the pen and post it pad, writing something fast but with love in mind._

_She took it off the pad before placing it dead centre of the case, in the most noticeable spot possible. Nick turned to see what it said, 3 words 8 letters, each word meaning nothing without the other, 'I love you'. _

Nick stood up with the guitar around him as he slowly began playing a song with no lyrics; he played it everyday with a hope that _she_ would hear it and find him. Soon he was surrounded by an audience, the visitors of this foreign land taking photos of him as if he was one of the many Spaniards that played their guitars in the streets. Unknowing that, he was still like them, still exploring this fair country and city.

Nick strummed each chord a memory being remembered as he played this tune with his mind on _her_, wondering if he'll ever see her again. He plucked each string; almost as painful as the heartbreak he had everyday without _her_ by his side. His desire for _her_, to be in his arms again _being_ released in the song with no name, the song that was meant for _her_.

"_Miley, where are you going!?" Nick cried out as he watched her put her belongings in a suitcase, Miley not even bothering to fold them._

"_Away" Miley replied still putting clothing in her bag, keeping her eyes away from Nick's unbelieving face._

_Nick ran and put his arms around Miley, shaking his head with refusal and sadness. Miley tried to struggle out of his grip as tears began to collapse and fall from Miley's eyes, a few tears also escaping Nick's face._

"_Please Miley, Don't go. I don't know what I'll do without you hear" Nick whispered in Miley's hair. _

"_Look, Nick, I love you, I always have and always will but I can't live like this anymore" Miley shouted, her messy hair and tears all over her flawless face._

"_Is it…is it me?" Nick stuttered, scared of what the answer will be._

_Miley was scared too, she didn't know if it was the right to running away with Nick to Barcelona, she didn't know if she could leave everything behind, just for Nick. She wasn't sure, if this was really her or just the crazed impulses of a young teenager. She held down a sob, before answering Nick with a blank face._

"_Yes" Miley chocked out._

"_I…I feel like you're…you're suffocating me…" Miley lied as Nick's arms dropped from there place releasing Miley. She turned around to face him, wiping her tears away._

"_You're always in my face, everywhere I go there you are" Miley continued with the lies, throwing her arms up in the air adding onto the effect. As she told each lie about how she hated being with him, inside she was screaming in pain, she loved everything that she said she hated._

"_Goodbye Nick" Miley finally said grabbing the luggage. She pushed him out of the way and left. Nick's limp body fell on the bed, as tears began to fall from his eyes, punching the bed as each tears fell._

A few stray tears fell as his eyes were steadily on the guitar, his playing become more slow and calm until no noise was left to be heard. Many people placed notes and coins in Nick's guitar case, but that wasn't why he did this everyday. He just wanted to express his longing for _her_.

As the crowd dwindled, he sighed taking his guitar off his body. He then gathered the cash and placed it in a bag. He gently placed the guitar back into the case closing it up and picking it up. He looked around hopeful that _she_ would be there, but nothing just the mere beauty of Barcelona in the afternoon.

He went to the church giving the money he received as a donation to the beautiful landmark, the priests thanked in him in their native tongue while he nodded with a smile. He turned around about to start his daily routine that never changed. The routine of lunch at the café on the corner then he would work as a waiter in a restaurant at night till the early hours of the morning.

He stopped at the base of the church steps, he saw a smiling face, a smiling face he was so use to seeing everyday. Nick shook his head, 'It couldn't be…it can't, I must be seeing things' Nick thought as he walked through the town square. He looked up away from the cobble stoned steps and _she_ was still there. He hesitantly walked up to _her_, as _she_ smiled warmly to him. They held their gaze at each other, Nick trying to convince himself that _she_ was just his imagination that he had spent to much time in the blistering heat.

"Please" _She_ said quietly "Do an Encore" _She_ requested softly looking into Nick's eyes.

Nick didn't know if this was real or not but he hastily took the guitar out of the case and started playing. He played and played until the words finally came to the song with no lyrics.

Pick up all your tears  
Throw 'em in your backseat  
Leave without a second glance  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending racetrack you call life

Turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you on the finish line

As the words flowed and flowed, he kept his intense stare at the girl in front of him, was it really who he thought it was?

Driving all your friends  
At a speed they cannot follow  
Soon you will be on your own  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending racetrack you call life

Turn right (turn right)  
Into my arms  
Turn right (turn right)  
You won't be alone  
You might (you might)  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you at the finish line

Nick's breathe slowly as he sung a solemn part of the song, the new found lyrics giving him more emotion, and passion for the song.

I did all I could  
And I gave  
Everything  
But you had to go your way  
And that road was not for me

Turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might (you might)  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you at the finish line

"M-Miley?" He managed to say at his breathe was hitched in his throat as he put his guitar down, still not breaking the connection they had with their eyes.

"It's me, Nick" Miley smiled, slowly putting her arms around Nick and hugging him. Nick was shocked at first, _she_ was real, and _she_ was actually standing before him in his arms. Nick hugged back tightly refusing to let her go again.

"Please…don't ever leave me again" Nick asked as more tears fell from his eyes.

"I won't, Nick, not ever" Miley replied as she cried slightly with enjoy and happiness to be reunited with Nick.

There, they stood in the hot Barcelona sun, in each other's embrace with love on their mind. There was something in the air in Barcelona something that gave hope to Nick that _she_ would return…eventually, hope that they would one day be in each other's arms, forever and ever and never to part.

* * *

**A/N: Don't Own**

**Aw Niley!!! Haha thanks for reading :) tell me what you think of it, it was fun to write it, took me a while though lol So please review and give me some feedback, I wanna keep writing Niley and I wanna know if I'm any good. Check out my other stories, you might like 'em too. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thanks haha**


End file.
